1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a bicycle handlebar assembly, more particularly to a bicycle handlebar assembly with an axially rotatable handlebar unit to facilitate adjustments in the inclination of a pair of auxiliary handles that are mounted on the handlebar unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional bicycle handlebar assembly is shown to comprise an upright stem 6 and a horizontal handlebar unit 3 which is connected integrally to a top end of the upright stem 6 by means of connecting ribs 61. An auxiliary handle 1 is mounted on each end of the handlebar unit 3 (only one end of the handlebar unit 3 is shown) by means of a mounting seat 2 which is sleeved on the respective end of the handlebar unit 3. A screw fastener 4 is employed to retain the auxiliary handle 1 on the respective mounting seat 2. It is noted that adjustments in the inclination of the auxiliary handle 1 relative to the handlebar unit 3 are sometimes necessary in order to suit the terrain conditions and the body dimensions of the user. When performing such adjustments, the screw fastener 4 is loosened, and the auxiliary handle 1 is then pivoted on the mounting seat 2. The screw fastener 4 is tightened after the auxiliary handle 1 has been adjusted to the desired inclination.
The disadvantages of using the above-described conventional bicycle handlebar assembly are as follows:
1. The inclination of the auxiliary handle 1 is inconvenient to adjust because of the need to loosen and then tighten the screw fastener 4 and because of the need for using a tool, such as a wrench or a screwdriver, when loosening and tightening the screw fastener 4.
2. After the inclination of the auxiliary handle 1 has been adjusted, the position of the auxiliary handle 1 relative to a brake lever 5 on the handlebar unit 3 is changed from an ideal position. Thus, there is also a need to adjust the position of the brake lever 5 so as to correspond with that of the auxiliary handle 1.